How my Life Changed
by Maroon 5 222
Summary: so this story is from Shannon's point to view and it is about Boone and Mia and how they started a life together on this island. Strong language
1. Part 1

_**Part 1 of How My Life Changed**_

**Shannon's P.O.V**

Boone Carlyle, my brother sweet and innocent and only a child. O no wait he is having I child with little Miss Mia Jones. Boone looks at her a lot when he thinks I'm not looking. I can see his blue eyes trace over Mia's face and big stomach. Right down to her skinny legs.

Boone looks over at her again and again like she's the freakin' Mona Lisa.

Mia Jones isn't that pretty who am I kidding she's gorges. God that girl sure walks fast, for such a little body.

I'm about to get up when I realize Mia's already next to Boone. Sitting down, opening her mouth. Words come out, he's laughing, and she's laughing. What the hell is this? A return of The Breakfast Club?

This is killing me. What could they be possibly be talking about?

Oh no they're getting up and walking down the beach and the sun is setting. How Cliché! Is he trying to hold her hand? I can barely see anything from here.

Relax Shannon; they're probably not going to sleep together anytime soon. I mean come on she's like what 17 or 18 and pregnant never the less. In the future they will probably get married and have more kids. Wait what why am I thinking this far ahead in time.

They're just walking together. No one watching them, will except for me. This is like a scene right out of those trashy romance novels Boone's mother reads. Then all of a sudden I was snapped of my thoughts by the sound of Sayid's voice.

For weeks now, Boone's been by her side. Taking care of her, making sure she isn't sick. Blah, blah, blah. They act like their married and this is his child. Ahh! Bad image.

When I saw that look, one night. That classic, hopeless, "I'm in love" Boone look, and every time he saw her. It was as if it was Christmas and Mia was the biggest present under the tree. The fact that he always stood by Mia's side.

One night I was watching them together and he takes her hand and then he kiss her.

Boone kissed her. Of all people he had to kiss Mia.

It was like a horrible dream. A nightmare even to be extreme. I can clearly remember it because it etched in my brain. Tattooed to remember when I am old and ready to die, probably reliving me of that damn kiss.

"Mia, how are you doing?" he asked her like he does every night.

"Good except, my back hurts." She sarcastically uttered.

He'd laugh. A laugh I'd stay up most nights just to hear even when I knew perfectly well that it was for Mia.

"Boone?"

"Yeah, Mia?"

"The baby is going to need a father and, since Lucas walked out on me I was wondering if you would like to be the father?" She asked in a shy tone

My breath had been stuck in throat at the time. My breathing wasn't doing well you can imagine. Boone wasn't ready to be a dad. I mean he was Boone, in love with me, Shannon.

Except that he wasn't.

The new Boone Carlyle was genuinely excited for Mia's baby. He was in love with Mia Jones. He's become less moody and happier.

"I would love to Mia."

Then he moved in and she did too. Within a couple of seconds their lips were locked. His arms wrapped around, protecting her like he's done to me time after time.

I thought I was going to cry but I blinked buck my tears. Shannon Rutherford doesn't cry. Especially not over a stupid, brunette, tall Canadian, pregnant girl who stole the one person that ever loved me.

Mia Jones isn't that loveable.

So for the next weeks, Boone talks to Mia's large stomach. Watched his fall more in love with her. Watched him help pick a name for it, help her, talk walks with her.

I watched and watched. Each time broke my heart a little more.

I started to wonder if this is what Boone felt like all the times I was with other people. If he did, I can understand why he hated me sometimes. But Boone's got Mia now. I'm guessing their going to be really happy together.

I just wish I was happy.

I doubt I'd be happy with Boone but maybe I could've tried.

I could've tried to love him and his quirky habits.

I could've done so many things but I can't.

Mia sits down in the sand with Boone next to her before she breaks out in giggles. Boone looks confused by her sudden out-burst. She takes his hand and leads it to her stomach to feel the little kicking.

He smiles like this is his child, like Mia Jones is him girl.

What a load of crap!


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2 of How My Life Changed**_

**A Couple Weeks Later**

So Mia had the little brat a couple weeks ago. Boone's acting like he can become a father figure for what's her face. Isabella, I think?

Boone holds that small baby nicely. He looks happy, far happier than he was with me. Because let's face it, I was a loose cannon and horrible.

Yes, I am mature enough to realize my faults.

It isn't a surprise when Boone asked Mia to marry him. Mia looks ecstatic and happy, and something I can't place.

It still isn't a surprise when she mumbled yes and suddenly kisses him in front of everyone. Everyone looked happy for them including JT, who obviously had more than friendly feelings towards Mia.

The weddings really happening.

Boone stands there nervous as Jack telling him to relax for the fifth time. Then it happens for the first time in a while, Boone smiles at me.

"Congrats," I mouth at him because I've had an epiphany. We are not who we were when we first were on the island. We've all changed hugely.

I've changed

I don't need Boone to love me anymore. I can love myself and that should be enough. For the first time, I can be strong without being spiteful and rude. I can just be Shannon.

"Thank you," he mouthed back

Heads turn as well all look at Mia. She slowly walks up the makeshift isle, Kissing Isabella on her forehead as she passes by.

I know what everyone is thinking.

I know what Boones thinking.

I know what I should've been thinking all those weeks.

Mia Jones is beautiful.

Mia Jones is special.

Mia Jones is pretty.

Mia Jones is miss-able.

Mia Jones is loveable.

Even though it's probably not what Boone or Mia would have originally wanted. Even though Mia's not in a Vera Wang gown or the fact that Boone's in a t-shirt and not a tux. Even though we all don't know each other that well.

So I grip on to Sayid's hand for the first time. My eyes full of fresh tears and I just watched.

I watched Boone put on a ring on Mia's finger. I watched Mia do the same. I watched them say their vows and sometimes Mia would cry a little. I watched Boone tell her she's perfect and his. I watched Mia say she loves him for the first time and apparently more than she loves anyone. I watched him kiss her.

I watched as he, Boone Carlyle officially made Mia Jones, I mean Carlyle, Mia Carlyle his.

I've got the best sister-in-law a girl could ask for. An adorable nice. A happy stepbrother. And a happy every after.

I Shannon Rutherford, am finally happy.

**A Couple Years Later**

We all finally got off the island. Boone and Mia settled down in Los Angeles and have a son named Blake Hamilton Carlyle. He looks so much like Boone they could be twins, blue eyes and all.


End file.
